the patriot and the assassin
by jester3423377
Summary: a light and dark manipulator gets placed in the suicide squad with a clown girl obsessed over him, a sorceress wondering about him, and a certain assassin watching him closely as if she knows him.
1. Chapter 1

Rick flag went over a file waller handed to him and let's just say, he was not surprised. He looked at an image of a young 23 year old african american man with a height of 157 cm, having spiky white hair with red and blue highlights, red eye on the left and a blue eye on the right. he wore a black shirt that had a white eagle with red and blue feathers taking flight, jeans with a leather belt to hold it tight, white nail polish with red stars on his left hand's nails and blue stars on his right hand's nails, and big black metal boots with the writing," Freedom and spirit never die." the man also weilded murusama blades with 3 white metalic eagle talons like tsuba on both of them, red handle wrap on the left one and blue handle wrap on the right one, the wraps also were shaped to have star shaped holes on the handle. the blades were black and had red, white, and blue star patterns on them. Rick thought," this man is one hell of a patriot if he painted his nails white with those stars." Rick asked," waller what

Rick asked," waller who the hell is this guy?" Waller smirked at him and answered his question," this captain flag is a metahuman soldier named sam starling. he is a gifted soldier with gifted intelligence, swordmanship, marksmanship, and martial arts experience to go toe to toe with superhuman terrorists." flag read over that already and replied," so what? deadshot is a marksman, joker is master in intelligent heists, kitana is a swordswoman, and there is also some soldiers who can do martial arts as well."

waller nodded and replied," True but he also has powers too and great feats no normal soldier has ever done before. did you read over that?" Flag shook his head as he forgot to read over that file part; he just thought all soldiers in human condition can only do so much. Flag read over his records and widened his eyes. this man stopped a terrorist from blowing up a nuclear reactor from going into critical meltdown by shutting it down manually in japan , flew a plane, whose pilots were killed in cold blood by himself in california, and even disabled 10 dirty bombs with languages from different countries. Rick shouted in disbelief," WALLER ARE YOU PULLING MY CHAIN!" waller stood there with her cold look at rick's question and could not blame him for it.

Waller answered," I am not. he was raised by two soldiers who showed him the american dream and he idolized them for being the strong and smart heroes they were. he decided to do his best in everything to prove that the americans are the strongest and did not make much friends in his quest to be as strong as his family. his family traveled alot due to business and he learned alot from his parents experience in thier trips. the country he really loved is america, but he also loved japan for thier exotic culture, memes, and anime as he was noted for speaking japanesse alot in the yale univercity he attended." Rick actually felt bad for the man as everyone needed friends to not feel so alone and as a soldier himself he made friends out of his own men, who thought of the world as family. growing stronger is good, but you allies can make you stronger by having people watch your back. Rick thought," he and would get along with kitana."

Rick then asked," why is he in belle reve anyway and what are his powers?" waller then showed him a video of sam with his swords in hand at a slave shop in india as he stood before the dead bodies of thousands of women looking at wealthy looking who are presumed to be the slave holders. Sam held his swords in hand shaking at the scene he looked at with a disgusted attirude.

Sam-" you low, down, low I.Q. lustful pieces of swiny incubis. I will fucking send you to hell!" sams swords glowed a bright red glow on one and a shadowy glow on the other and lasers and a gas like substance were going toward the men and after a few minutes, the bodies were badly damaged with some with heated flesh and some with sighns of strangle and low breathing. Flag jumped back at what he saw and acted like he saw a pissed off, screaming bird. Rick flag asked," What the FUCK IS THAT CRAZY SHOW!"

Waller told," that was light and darkness manipulation you saw mr. flag. The indian police found him and they let him go as they thought the slave owners deserved what was coming for them. However, the indian president became afraid of him due to what happened with the kryptonian invasion and said that if he does not surrender and go to belle reve then he would be ordered to be sentenced to death by execution. sam found this stupid, but he did not had the heart in him to run and took his punishment like a man and ever since then he was locked up with harley quinn as his cell mate due to the warden making him do it out of unknown circumstances(harley blackmailed griggs)."

Rick flag was speechless and angry at that. he could not believe that a good man and patriot was being placed in a cell with an insane psycopath for doing his duty.

Rick flag said," that is messed up waller."

Waller-" agreed. now, lets go get him for our task force X project." Rick and waller went out of the office to a copter to see the soldier.

* * *

Belle reve

inside the prison housed humans superpowered or not; the similarity being the inmates being dangerous enough to take on an entire police unit. inside a single cell stood sam in belle reve prison uniform sleeping on the cold hard floor in a silent, silent, tone. that sleep was inturuptted by a foot on pale foot on his back. the person was harley quinn, who loved to mess with sam due to how he reminded her of her own Mr.J.

Sam woke up and said," what do you want now Harley?" Harley perked up and said," do the light show you do again!" sam sighed and brought out both of his hands and made several colorful balls of light spinning in a atom motion that made harley clap her hands at it. the warden came in and said," Sam, Harley you got visitors here for ya." griggs then laughed at the two and said," how was getting near that cake sammy. sweeter than milkshakes right?" Sam was confused at this as he said," what the hell are you talking about?" Harley got defensive and hugged sam like he was her own teddy bear.

harley-" they wont seperate us sammy! you are my friend and I always take care of my friends!" Sam groanded at the psycopath's personality and thought," how the heck did I end up with you?"


	2. Chapter 2 enchantress

Belle reve penetary

Sam with harley hugging him like a stuffed toy, felt embarrassed as his fellow inmates laughed at him as he got out of the cell room. gurards were watching the soldier and the clown girl carefully on thier way to the destination. They passed by the cells only to hear a shout from one of the inmates," Hey, Starling!" A young Black man with a beard stopped the guards in thier tracks and made sam say," What is it,DEADSHOT?" Deadshot snickered at the scene infront of him and said," Did you and harley 'have fun' in the cell yet?"

Sam had no idea what lawton was talking about, but Harley became furouis at the question, so she screamed," DEADSHOT FOR THE LAST TIME, I DID NOT RAPE NOR DID I MOLEST SAM! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!?" Deadshot held his hands in defense and spoke," Sorry, hyena woman. I was just playing; didn't mean to take the talk that far!" Harley was still calm but sam told her," ignore him, lets go harleen." Griggs who was laughing at the scene infront of him said," Wow, you really are a virgin starling!"

(SLAP) That comment earned him a slap from quinn, who did not like her cellmate being insulted. after a while, they got into a hallway and found a white door. two men in black infront of the door, came and took sam to it. Harley shouted," IF YOU GOVERNMENT DOGS DO ANY THING TO MY FRIEND STAR MAN, I WILL HOMERUN YOU TWITS OUT OF THE BALLPARK!"

* * *

INTERROGATION ROOM

The agents and sam got into a large stone conference room that had a table, two chairs, and a small TV. in the room is amanda waller, rick flag, and ricks girlfriend, Archaeologist Dr. june moon. Sam sat in the chair and waited for the trio to talk. the black gov. official got up and apoke," Hello, Sam starling, I am AMANDA WALLER. I work with the government and I am here to make you offer you can't refuse nor will spit on." rick was having thoughts about how this will go from major cursing to sam ending up in solitary confinement. Sam looked at her with great detail from her body language to the calm expression on her face. Sam spoke," What offer would that be? Is it off the books stuff like secret operations you don't let the people know? if it is, the expression on your face tells me that you are a person that is willing to do anything necessary to get the job done dirty or not. I ain't no chump to take bribes like that congressman did in the May v. united states in 1949"

Rick and amanda had thier eyes wide after the comment as no one could figure out the wall in just a few seconds. Amanda kept her cool and answered," You hit the nail on the head,Mr. starling, you really are an American if you know that far in time. I'm assembling a task force to deal with big threats like a superman that would come to the whitehouse and deckare him/herself president of the united states and run it like a dictatorship."

Amanda stared at the doctor and said," June, Show Mr. starling what I mean."

June got up and walked in a sad motion; rick came and put a hand on her shoulder to say," It's okay june." June held her hands and spoke one word,"enchantress." a puff of smoke appeared over june and came a june with black hair, sickly looking skin, wearing chain mail. Sam looked alarmed as he made white light shurikens in one hand and solid dark saw blades in the other. Amanda waller held a hand telling sam to stand down.

Amanda told the "enchantress"," show him what you can do!" the magic woman made a blue glow around the chair and turned the top half into gold and the bottom into Iron. Sam looked shock and went to the chairs to get a feel of it. Sam spoke in shock," That was real! you would have to manipulate the amount of protons in each atom to make an element into transform another element. She did it without using nuclear decay too; What-what is this woman?!" Amanda held a smirk and said," that is the enchantress, a sorceress that will live longer than all of us and the spirit living inside dr. moon!" the enchantress walked toward sam and placed his head in between her buxom and petted him like he was treasure. Sam felt weird and asked," What are you doing,sorceress?"

Enchantress replied in dialect Sam was trying to translate and flag spoke in a teasing tone," Woah, samuel, first time you have been held by a woman?"

Sam replied," YEAH, and this actually feels nice. however, can we have dr. moon back please." Waller eyed the witch and She stopeed, but not before giving sam a 20 minute long smooch on his left cheek leaving him with a nice black lip mark. June moon came back and still held sam between her chest and ask awkwardly," Did she do anything weird to you when she took over my body,starling." Sam got out of the embrace with blush and answered," Something a succubbus would do and the fact that she spoke "YOU WILL BE MINE MY KING" in ancient dialect." June looked at him like he was crazy and asked," YOur a soldier and you understood what she said?" Sam said,"Yes, I took classes in translating languages of ancient civilizations back in my teen years, why? did you think I was stupid or something?"

June shook her head and sat back down as amanda sked," So, what will it be, Mr. Starling?" Sam thought for a moment and answered," Okay, but I want to be released with full pardon and harley be given all the mental help she needs to get her life on track." Flag was shocked that he would care for someone like Harley quinn as even though she had a messed up life with joker, she is still dangerous criminal nonetheless.

Rick asked," Sam, why do you wamt her cured? I know she is hot buddy, but she is too "jokered" to be cured." Sam got in his face and told him as he made a darkness construct of a harley quinn with demon wings and horns," Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. that is what a prison is for: to help, understand, and cure the inmate of what caused them to be a criminal. belle reve needs to be changed to do that." the dark harley glowed yellow and showed a harley quinn with a halo and angel wings!

Rick felt the air blasted out of him at sam's lodgic and wisdom as sam went back to his cell.

* * *

Sam and harley's cell

Sam felt harley's arms around him as he tried to drift into a slumber. he remembered the day they met.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Sam stood in the prison weightroom and lifting dumbells to keep himself in shape,but stopped when he saw a woman with pigtails being harrased by a couple of guards.

?-" come on baby, show us how you "Get it On" with your Mr.J"

?-" Yeah harley, Just imagine us as two of him!" harley felt creeped out and ready to fight, but that was done when sam came from behind and moved their heads together to bump hard and be knocked out instantly. Sam now looked at the joker's girl with a little bit of fear and asked," You okay?" harley answered and hugged him," YEAH Hon! I would of wham them hard already sammy."

Sam-" you know me?"

Harley nodded and said," Yep, you were all over the news about some dum indian leader afraid of you and demanded you be sentenced here. if you ask me that is bullshit! YOU stand up for what is right and this is how the world thanks you?! I think you should be given thousands of metals for the heroic work you've done. your pratically a angel with black wings and a heart of bright light."

Sam smiled at that and made a dark cannon in his hands that shot red light beams that formed diamond shaped explosives. that trick made harley giggle and blush at the same time.

As sam left, harley made a call in a hidden phone she hid in her chest.

Harley-mr. J, can you have sam starling moved into my cell by blackmailing/threatening griggs."

joker-" WHAT!? WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT HONEY BUNNY! YOUR NOT CHEATING ON ME ARE YOU!?"

Harley-"NO, I JUST THOUGHT HE COULD PROTECT ME IN BELLE RAVE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME SO MUCH!"

Joker-" HMM, Oh alright, but if I hear that he did our "special time" with you, Starling will experience a supernova of me coming for him."

Harley-"Thank you Mr.J!"


End file.
